


Look Into Your Eyes, And The Skies The Limit

by Mysterycheerio



Series: The Two Legacies Of Two Billionaires [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Confident Peter Parker, F/M, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Michelle is eliza, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Songfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, peter is hamilton, pietro is there, wanda is angelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: story of how michelle and peter met, as told by Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton-----Helpless songfic
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Wanda Maximoff
Series: The Two Legacies Of Two Billionaires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Look Into Your Eyes, And The Skies The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> not my best, but not my worst.  
> if you've seen hamilton, you probably know what happens at the end 🥺
> 
> also, might have changed some stuff but 🤷♀️

_I will never be the type to try and grab the spotlight,_

Michelle never liked attention, but being the daughter of a world renowned author and philanthropist, she was thrust into the spotlight at an early age. She doesn’t think she’d ever get used to the paparazzi, or the headlines. Even when she was a child, she dreamed of living in the rural countryside – a quiet life.

_We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night._

They met at a gala. Michelle quite likes gala's. There she can eat food and drink drinks, and talk to no-one but her friends, who also happened to be Billionaire’s Children. Ned Leeds, and Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were her best friends for a good reason. They understood what it was like to never have anonymity – always be watched.

Peter Parker-Stark didn’t understand like they did. That’s not to say he didn’t understand at all – but he had been hidden from the spotlight for most of his life, only being revealed recently. No doubt this was his first gala, which means he was probably scared witless. But, there was no doubt he was a Stark. He held a champagne flute filled with lemonade as he talked to people in the gala, smile dazzling and charm irresistible.

_Laughing at my sister as she’s dazzling the room,_

She giggled to herself as Wanda, her sister in arms, stood on the stage, singing a slow, sweet song. The people, businessmen and billionaires alike, watched her, enraptured in her voice. Pietro made fun of his sister, causing her to laugh more.

_Then you walked in and my heart went boom._

Her eyes landed on the Stark, who was still making small talk with people she didn’t know. Her heart felt like it was jumping out of her chest, and Ned, who was watching her stare at the Stark, laughed to himself.

_Trying to catch your eye at the side of the ballroom, Everybody’s dancing and the band’s top volume,_   
_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine,_

It was hard to see him through all of the people dancing, many people blocking her vision many times. She took Pietro’s hand and began dancing with him, to occupy herself, but didn’t really pay attention as she continued to stare at the boy, who was now talking to one of his father’s best friends (and his supposed godmother), Natasha Romanoff.

_Grabbed my sister and whisper, “Yo, this one’s mine.”_

She abandoned Pietro as Wanda walked over, now finished with her song, and pointed out who she’d been staring at to him.

“Oh yeah, he’s cute.”

As Wanda smiled, Michelle replied, “Hey, this one’s mine.”

_My sister made her way across the room to you,_   
_And i got nervous, thinking, what’s she gonna do?_

She watched in muted horror as Wanda walked over to Peter, and she, when looking back on this day, distinctly remembers thinking, “God, what’s she gonna do now?”

_She takes you by the arm, I’m thinking I’m through,_   
_Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m helpless-_

Wanda talked to Peter, and grabbed his arm. When Peter looked back at her with a smirk, her heart leaped out of her chest and her breath hitched.

_Oh look at those eyes, oh._

His chocolate brown eyes held so much wisdom, yet looked so young (and so old at the same time – a trait she often noticed in soldiers, which worried her somewhat).

_Helpless, uh huh, down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em. I am so into you, I am so into you, Helpless._   
_I know I’m down for the count and I’m, drowning in ‘em._

One week later, I’m writing a letter nightly,

Michelle ended up getting his number, and soon they were talking every night. She realized how funny, witty, smart, and talented he was.

_Now my life gets better every letter that you write me,_

Her life suddenly didn’t revolve around hiding from reporters, getting good grades and keeping her record clean for the press. It revolved around having a life, going out and enjoying herself (and she had the most fun when Peter was around).

_Laughing at my sister, cause she wants to form a harem._

“You want to form a what now?” Michelle asked, laughing.

“I’m just saying, if you really loved me, you would share em!”

_Down for the count, said I’m down for the count, I’m-_   
_My life is going fine, cause Eliza's in it_   
_I look into your eyes and the skies the limit, I’m..._   
_Drowning in ‘em..._

_In New York, you can be a new man._   
_In New York, you can be a new man._   
_In New York, you can be a new... man..._   
_Helpless..._

**Author's Note:**

> comment???


End file.
